To tame the wind
by Hamlet1616
Summary: Sonic had been a slave for six years, even if he wasn't entirely broken he had abandoned all hope of freedom. Abused by his previous masters he is bought by one that shows care for him, everything is fine till desire strikes and found himself being forced by the one he trusted his life. In despair and anger the second time Shadow takes him he bites his neck almost killing him.


He squirmed on his master's lap, half trying to get free half from being unable to control the overwhelming pleasure rising inside his body. His hands tied behind his back preventing him from pushing away the one who was taking him unwillingly for the third time . His breath and tongue on his neck still felt odd, nevertheless felt even more uncomfortable when left his warm skin. His master whispered something in his ear that made him tremble and moan unwishfully under the gag.

He couldn't take it anymore, he wanted to ditch out every resistance left and start riding him, get rid of the gag and taste him. He wouldn't though, even if he undid his bonds and gag he would try to harm him just like that time, for toying with him, with his feelings, for making him think he was wanted for more than his body. If it was true he treated him far way gentler than his previous masters; never beating him, never hurting him far from necessary when taking him, it was true too that he had still taken him against his will, not regarding him as a living being but a mere object, just like everyone else.

Anger boiled again inside of him nearly overtaking the pleasure, he thrashed to break free but the other held his waist firmly "Calm down, you're only going to hurt yourself" His back was pushed on the bed, he had already started bleeding despite the efforts to hold him still. Suddenly he felt the gag removed, he was ready to bite when soft lips pressed on his, the so missed taste of the lips he wasn't allowed to touch for 3 months. The second time he was being taken by force he had bit his neck and caused his master a hemorrhage that dragged him close to death. Now the ebony one was taking the risk again, to savor the sweet unending taste of strawberries. A rush of madness led him to untie him too just to be embraced by peach arms.

Few minutes passed before the older hedgehog started to move again leaving the other breathless and arching his back. Blue legs wrapped black waist, they kissed and fondled each other like lovers.

The ebony one froze a little bit when his slave licked and sucked savagely his throat. He decided to trust him recalling how he had tried to stop the bleeding he had caused with sharp teeth, his cry for help till the servants arrived and took him away.

Every time the azure one tongue touched the scarred skin he couldn't help feel guilty but at the same time he enjoyed to know that that scar would be permanently graved on his skin making him kind oh his too. Now he was moaning and whimpering uncontrollably, all sign of resistance gone "Harder…"Peach mouth exhaled, holding close the body above. The black male had been restraining himself from going rough on him, but now he couldn't refuse the bidding. When went harder he had the other screaming and kicking wildly making the older male think he was in pain and slowed his pace "No… faster… please..." He did so making the blue form writhe from pure ecstasy. Abruptly the younger one arched his back and with a silent moan had his orgasm leaving him spread on the bed trembling, just slightly feeling the other moving into him still. A shiver went to his spine when felt the hot seed in his insides and left one last moan.

He switched uncomfortably when his master pulled out, the guilt and self reproach started to crawl in him 'What I've done…?' It was the first time he submitted in bed, he even had begged. He had spent long time in that cell, some nights dreaming his body being caressed by his lips, some others dreamt he died and wasn't even allowed to see his corpse. Tears already started to flow at the memory "Are you hurt?" He snapped out of his thoughts, the ebony one had already his pants and unbuttoned shirt on, he forced himself to feel anger but those eyes that only showed concern and care made it difficult, he rapidly took the sheet to cover his nakedness "You… you raped me… again… and you're asking that!?" The ebony one sighed "You're my slave, I can do what I want with you" He said that more to himself than the younger one.

He had bought him as a fighting slave 2 years ago and only used him as such even when his previous master had boasted he was a good pleasure slave too. Even if he wasn't broken he obeyed orders perfectly, he was apprehensive and distrustful for a long time though till he slowly gained his trust. Everything was fine till he started only thinking of him, dreaming of him, longing for him till it happened. He tried to shake out those memories, there was no turning back, he was his to take, he had paid the price almost with his life.

He poured water in a glass and offered it to his slave to give him a little comfort, at answer he slapped his hand making the glass hit the floor shattering. He had expected that kind of reaction, an act like that would cost him at least 50 lashes, but both knew the punishment wouldn't be carried.

Shadow sighed and sat on the edge of the bed next to him, the blue youngster had his face on his knees covered by his arms. It was an awkward moment, why wouldn't he just at least slapped him? Not that he wanted feel pain but he didn't want to feel so confused anymore, he didn't want to be delusional and think his master cared. He had raped him, thrice, he couldn't care less.

"You were treated like this before. You should have complied with this in first place, I didn't even retaliated for what you did" As the ebony one went the other was overtaken by a mix of anger, disappointment, sadness and regret. He lifted his head so emerald met to ruby "You are the sickest of them all" With that the blue one tried to stand to gather his ripped clothes but his legs were shaky and almost fell but black arms were wrapped around him to prevent the fall, the were warm, he left himself being cuddled till he felt the oppressing pain on his lower back and a stream of white and red fluids crossing his leg "I wish you were dead…" He was so close to his neck again, but he wouldn't dare, the sight on him choking on his own blood not even been able to scream for help was enough to rip his soul with repentance "I know" He let go the azure one. No more words were said and the dark one left the room, when the door was closed the young one found himself with an arm outstretched about to call for him. He retreated his arm and stared at the door for few minutes.


End file.
